


FACT:227 United's Borning

by yamawashigeharu



Category: 227 united, 227大团结 - Fandom, Chinese Actor RPF, XiaoZhan's Fans, 肖战粉
Genre: NOT A NOVEL, Not Beta Read, Not a Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: Some fact,just fact.
Kudos: 3





	FACT:227 United's Borning

**Author's Note:**

> According AO3 service rules,ANY work like this are not welcomed.  
> I'm tired to fight against with others.I hate writing any non-story work in AO3.I don't want to argue with anyone.This is my only one,and I wish that there were none after writing this.  
> If the outside environment goes better,I will delete the work.  
> 如果外部环境允许，我将删除这篇文章。
> 
> YOU ARE ALWAYS RIGHT 别问，问就是你对
> 
> （那为什么还发出来？  
> 我这辈子头一回花这么大劲写了这么一大团英文……不发出来太可惜了  
> 你在讲什么懒话？还有，为什么要用中文打这一段？  
> 因为这算个gugubird理由啊！）

If I have anything wrong in spelling,I'm so sorry..as my English ability is poor.  
  
At first,Xiao Zhan isn't a member of LGBTQ.Errr...at least most of Chinese people who know him are willing to believe that he loves woman.  
  
The information wall is so terrible...  
  
Errrr...I just can say that all of us...include u and i...maybe lead by someone in thinking.  
  
227 United can't stand for AO3,and they actually attack XiaoZhan by language,they are against XiaoZhan by action.As XiaoZhan isn't a member of LGBTQ,227's action isn't against LGBTQ,they are just against XiaoZhan.  
  
As I know,or according my experience,XiaoZhan's Fans are still lead by someone in thinking...they think that AO3 is similar to Pornhub...that's not their fault.Everyone might be lead to the wrong thought.  
  
But the first one who lead them should be blamed.She is a influenced leader of XiaoZhan's Fans called 巴南区小兔赞比.She saw the work《下坠》in AO3 which describes the love relationship between XiaoZhan and another popular Chinese actor.She hate the settings that XiaoZhan is a member of LGBTQ so that she gave the other fans a message that AO3 is an adult website fulled of sexural works.  
  
Many of them are teens.Adult fans thought AO3 would do a harm to them so they report AO3 to the goverment.(Did adult fans really report AO3 because they thought AO3 would do a harm to the teens?)  
  
AO3 was walled by chn gov just because of their action.It means that all AO3 Chinese users can't look through AO3 forever(as the wall usually won't be canceled forever)...YOU KNOW,ALL OF US!  
  
People in China usually wouldn't be against goverment,even if we think its decision is wrong.Chn gov will wall a web after a tons of reports to it without checking what it is.None knows when the fact was used as a knife by someone to kill the foreign websites which they hate.  
  
And...AO3 was right walled by this.Thousands of XiaoZhan's Fans reported it.All AO3 Chinese users...maybe much more than millions...can't use the website which all of us really love.  
  
A part of the users chose to build AO3's mirror sites.Another part chose to use the sites and be silence with XiaoZhan's Fans'action.One another part of them who use weibo at the same time chose to attack XiaoZhan by language and be against XiaoZhan by action.They are called and call themselves '227 United'.  
  
That's the fact which I experienced.I just tell the fact and not tell my opining because I know that I might be lead...and I believe you shall know this fact.

知 乎 式 保 命 后 缀  
说是Not Beta Read其实还是Beta了一下的，原版好多语法错误。不过就算是Beta过，在英文区网友眼里还是显得像没Beta过一样吧，所以标个Not Beta Read。  
老理中客了，知乎壬看完直呼内行，但我总觉得有什么地方很不对劲，有什么地方我没有看到本质。成年粉丝们真的是因为觉得AO3会教坏小孩才举报它的么？对于没有行为负责能力的未成年粉丝们的行为我们不予追究，那么成年粉丝们究竟是因为什么原因才举报了AO3呢？是因为“我讨厌这篇文章”这样的理由吗？是因为她们觉得肖战被文章作者侮辱了吗？是因为她们抵制LGBTQ群体吗？还是单纯的出于想要为哥哥做点什么以表心意以证忠诚的心情呢？  
我不知道，所以我也不敢随便乱说，只是把这些疑问写在中文部分里，等待一位能够理性分析这些的国人来解答。  
（都说当局者迷旁观者清，但就这一事件而言，我认为没有充分了解中国大局、文化环境、文化潜规则、历史遗留问题、国民性、本土娱乐业形势、舆论导向、公民成分、外部环境、网络大局、流行文化、媒体形式并充分掌握中国本土话术、拥有深厚中国文化修养的人是无法完全解析的，而绝大部分外国网友很明显不具备以上条件。  
——我说的就是专家！快来一位吃皇粮的公共事务专家解析这事啊！不要研究生不要研究生！）

**Author's Note:**

> WITHOUT ANTI THOUGHTS 无 恶 意  
> (And...you may wonder...which part I belong to?I'm who use the sites and be silence with XiaoZhan's Fans'action...I'm tired to fight against with others...sorry.)  
> –  
> About Report  
> This work is for somebody who don't have enough understanding with 227 United and XiaoZhan's Fans' action.
> 
> The author(me) have enough reading to the AO3 survice rules and insist that this work has its specialize to be posted in AO3.
> 
> If you agree with me,please not report it.  
> –  
> 关于举报  
> 这篇文章是为那些对227大团结与肖战粉的行为没有足够了解的人们而写的。  
> 作者（我）非常清楚AO3的服务条例是什么，而且坚持这篇文章在AO3上的发表有其特殊性。  
> 如果你同意我的看法，请慎用举报。


End file.
